True Happiness
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: ::Suspense in later parts:: T/R Ryoko does something that shockes everyone. But why are they so ahppy about it? And what is it that Ryoko did exactly? Read to find out. Chapter 5 now up!!! :)
1. The Sad News

Disclaimer: Ok, I really wish I owned it. I'd be so happy!!! ;_;  
  
A.N. Ok, I decided to start another story, don't ask why. I just felt like doing it. But don't worry, I'm still working on the other story too. So don't worry. But I hope you guys enjoy this story that I made up. Please R&R. On with the story! Oh, and Kurai Sakura, thanx for the idea of writting both stories at the same time. I'll try and make more of the other soon. K? Enjoy everyone!  
  
'...thoughts..."  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
  
  
True Happiness  
  
Washu gathered everyone in the living room. Not knowing how to tell everyone what she wanted to say. She looked as though she wanted to cry as she thought of everyone's reaction to the heart breaking news she was about to tell. 'How will I ever tell them...' she asked herself.  
  
"Mom, are you alright?" asked a concerned Ryoko as she watched her mother try to hold back her tears.  
  
"I'm afraid everything's not ok my little Ryoko."  
  
"What is it Little Washu?" asked Tenchi as he soon began to worry about what Washu was going to say.  
  
"It's..." Washu swallowed back her tears and looked Tenchi straight in the eyes. "It's about your daughter Tenchi. It's about Mayuka."  
  
"Huh," a flash of fear flew across Tenchi's face. "What's wrong with Mayuka?"  
  
"She...She.....Oh God, how am I going to say this." Washu looked at her daughter, sadness filling her heart as she imagined how it would fell to loss her daughter. She continued to look at Ryoko as she once again began to speak. "Mayuka's stability is dropping. Her health failing as the day goes by." Tears began to slowly fill her eyes as she watched her daughter's face fill with sadness. As well as Tenchi's. "I'm sorry to say this Tenchi, but...but I estimate that she could die between tonight and tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night if we're lucky.......I'm so sorry Tenchi! I tried so hard, but for some reason her capabilities in regenerating in the lab anymore have decreased. There is nothing more I can do to help her. Please forgive me....." She trailed off as her tears began to slowly fall one by one.  
  
"No, please not Mayuka..." Tenchi soon broke down in tears. Sobs raking through his body.  
  
"Poor Mayuka. She'll never know what life she could of had," Ayeka said as she also began to cry. She was holding Sasami close as she too was crying.  
  
There was silence between everyone, except for the sobs of everybody crying around the living room. But the silence was soon broken by Ryoko.  
  
"Why?" she asked as she tried her best not to break down in tears as well.  
  
"Why what little Ryoko?" asked Washu.  
  
"Why...why is it that the young are always takin away from people who care about them? Why must they live such short lives when they didn't even ask for themselves to die? They're just innocent little kids. They shouldn't have their lives taken away from them. They should know what it's like to live a life like everyone else...They shouldn't have to die like this.....Especially Mayuka." But she couldn't hold her tears down anymore. She just let them flow down her face, one by one. But she still spoke, determined to get an answer from her mother. "Are you sure there isn't anything that we can do to save her? Anything at all?"  
  
Washu looked at her daughter, her eyes filling with new tears as she listened to the words that Ryoko said. "I don't think there is Ryoko. The only possible way is that she be born like any other natural child. But..."  
  
"Then let me do it." Tenchi, as well as everyone else, looked at Ryoko, shock prominent on their faces.  
  
"But Ryoko, we would have to be able to find out if you are capable to have choldren..."  
  
"I don't care mom! She should be able to live like every other child! She shouldn't have to die. She means so much to everyone, don't you understand that?!? We can't let her die like this. She deserves to live. And if I have to die to make sure that happens, I will. I don't care! As long as she lives..."  
  
Washu was shocked. She couldn't believe that Ryoko would rather die than ever let her die. 'Only person she's ever done that for was Tenchi or Ayeka.' Washu smiled at her daughter. "If you insist, my little Ryoko. But that's only if Tenchi allows you to." Ryoko looked at Tenchi, and began to plead with him to allow her to do this.  
  
"Please Tenchi! I can't have you lose her. I can't have anyone lose her. Please let me do this. I...I don't want her to die. Please...I'll do anything."  
  
Tenchi looked Ryoko in the eyes and could tell she was speaking the truth. He smiled at Ryoko, happiness beginning to fill his heart. He leaned forward and hugged Ryoko. "Thank you Ryoko...I accept your offer." Ryoko was a little shocked, but soon hugged back. "No, thank you Tenchi!" Washu watched her daughter, tears of joy now beginning to form in her eyes. She wanted to run up to Ryoko and hug her, saying how proud she was of her. But she didn't want to ruin the moment for Ryoko. "Ryoko, if you want to do this, you'll have to let go of Tenchi so we can get started."  
  
Ryoko broke away from the hug, a small smile on her face. "Alright, I'm coming mom! Guess I'll be back soon Tenchi. See ya later." She took deep breath a began to walk with Washu towards the lab. And as she passed Ayeka she heard, "Good luck, Miss Ryoko." Ryoko looked at Ayeka and smiled once again. "Thanks Princess." Then she disappeared into the lab, nervous as hell, but determined to see this through without backing out.  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"Yea mom?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thanks." Ryoko leaned in to give her mother a hug. Then after a few moment, Washu finally began her procedure.  
  
//2 hrs later//  
  
Washu walked out of the lab, finding everyone was still there.  
  
"So?" asked Tenchi the moment he saw her.  
  
"Well, let's just put it this way, now you guys can call her a mother-to-be."  
  
"Really! They're bother ok then?"  
  
"Of course! Would you expect any less from me?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Little Washu?"  
  
"Yes Miss Ayeka?"  
  
"I was wondering something?"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Do you know if Ryoko is capable to carry children?"  
  
"I don't know. She refused to have me take a test, saying that we might not have been able to have enough time to save Mayuka if we did. So I guess we'll just have to find out as time goes by."  
  
"Where is she?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"She's still sleeping. You can go see her if you like. But don't wake her. She needs her sleep now that she's caring for two."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Washu."  
  
So Tenchi go up and walked inside the lab. He found Ryoko laying on a bed, sleeping peacefully. Tenchi grabbed a seat and sat it near the bed. He grabbed Ryoko's hand and held it in his. He looked down at Ryoko and watched her sleep. "You have no idea how happy I am that you did this Ryoko," he said to her as she slept peacefully. "Thank you so much for everything that you did for me...for Mayuka." He then leaned in and kissed her horehead. Hoping that he hadn't woken her up. He then stood up and began to walk away. And just before he walked out of the lab, he looked back at Ryoko's sleeping form and smiled once again. "Sweet dreams, Ryoko." Then he walked out, not noticing the single tear that slide down Ryoko's cheek.  
  
"How is she?" asked a concerned Mihoshi.  
  
"She's fine. She's sleeping right now."  
  
"That's good!" said a very happy Sasami.  
  
"Yes, it's good to know that they are both ok," agreed Ayeka.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should go back to the lab. I want to be there when Ryoko wakes up."  
  
"Alright Washu, we'll tell you when dinner's ready."  
  
"Alright, thanks Tenchi." So Washu walked back into her lab. Trying her best not to wake Ryoko up as she entered.  
  
A.N. Ok, I think that's all for right now. I'll try and make another chapter soon. Same with the other story. But if I don't, that just means that I went to my aunt's to baby-sit sooner than I thought. But I'll still try. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this so far. Tell me if I should continue! Review plz!!! Thanx!!! 


	2. Dreams...

Disclaimer: If they sell it, I'm buying it. But that chance is slim to none isn't it? :(  
  
A.N. Ok, same explanation as b/4. Been really busy so I haven't had enough time to update a story. Plz forgive. I've been under A LOT of stress lately, so it's been kinda difficult to do the things I want to. After a major project and a sister who just had surgery tends to get to you. Know what I mean ppl? So anywhoz...read on and tell me what you think when you're done. Arigatou!...  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
  
  
True Happiness  
  
  
  
Ryoko sat up as soon as she thought that Tenchi was gone. Placing a hand on her forhead where Tenchi had kissed her. 'Why did he do that?' She asked herself a little confused. She sighed one last time before she heard someone entering the lab and quickly layed back down as though she were still sleeping.  
  
Washu walked into the lab, thinking that Ryoko was still asleep. She walked up to Ryoko's bed and just starred down at her. She brushed her hand against Ryoko's forhead and brushed some hair from her forhead. Then she spoke quietly, almost meaning for no one to hear. "I'm proud of you my little Ryoko. I couldn't even express how proud of you I am right now......I know you'll be a great mother. Even if I wasn't there for you throughtout most of your life. But I promise, if you'll need me in some way, I'll be there. I promise my Ryoko. Sweet dreams." She walked away quietly. not noticing the another tear fall from Ryoko's eyes. Ryoko wanted to call out and cry her eyes out, but decided against it and would talk to her later. So she instead decided to get some more sleep. So she started to fall in deep slumber, her dreams taking her away...  
  
//31/2 hrs later//  
  
Ryoko woke up from her sleep to find herself still in Washu's lab. She just starred at the ceiling, remembering everything that happened so far that day. Unconsciously she rubbed her hand on her stomach. She slowly smiled and whispered "...Mayuka...I hope I did the right thing in doing this..." She took a deep sigh and reassured herself saying htat everything will be alright. She slowly got out of bed and found Washu on her floating pillow, fast alseep. She smiled again and got the blanket from her bed to put on Washu. Just before she turned around to walk out she whispered lightly "Thank you...mom." Than walked out. She found everyone in the living room, all except Tenchi anyway. They were sleeping peacefully about who knows what. She got blankets for all of them and and gave each one their own. She walked outside, deciding to get some fresh air. She took a deep breath and went for a walk.  
  
As Ryoko walked through the Sakura trees, she had many unanswered questions about everything that could and will happen throughtout her pregnancy. 'Will I make a good mother like mom says? Will Mayuka be alright? Will Tenchi approve of letting me be the mother? What if something goes wrong? What would happen to Mayuka? Would she be ok?...ect, ect, ect... Ryoko began to walk up the shrine steps, just enjoying the scenery around. She heard sounds coming from the trees as she came closer to the shrine. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she walked in the direction of the noise and found Tenchi and Yosho practicing. She got a little closer and sat behind a bush that was near a tree to watch. She was amased by the technic they used, the careful moves as to not get, the balance, the motions, everything was just so fascinating. It's like they were born with this talent the moment the first took in air at birth.  
  
She just kept watching, but soon became tired. She tried her best to stay awake, but sleep eventually won the battle and she feel into a deep sleep.  
  
//dreams//  
  
Ryoko looked around. It was dark, rather scary actually. She felt shivers go up her spine. Something didn't feel right about this room. Cold air crawled up her back and wrapped itself around her. Engulfing her in this mysitcal darkness of hell. A small distance ahead of her she heard a soft muffle, as though someone were crying. She walked slwoly in the direction of the muffles and became louder as she closed in.  
  
"S...Sas..Sasami?" stuttered Ryoko and she saw all her friends, even Ayeka, crying for some reason. "W...What's going on here?" She looked over at Tenchi and found a baby lying in his arms peacefully sleeping. ut he held it close to his chest like he had lost something close to him. She walked up to Tenchi and looked closely at the baby. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. "Mayuka?"  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light and the scenery began to change. When she opened her eyes, she saw where she now was. She was in Washu's lab. Everyone was still there, but this time Ayeka was holding the sleeping angel. Tenchi was near a bed with someone laying on it. Washu walked up next to Tenchi and whispered lightly, "I'm sorry Tenchi. There's nothing I can do anymore. She's gone..." Ryoko was confused. She had no idea what was going on. So she decided to check it out. She walked up behind Tenchi and took a deep breath before she looked at the bed. She gasped at who it was. It was herself. She was shocked. She didn't know what to think. She looked up at Tenchi who had tears streaming from his eyes and was whispering as only loud enough for her to hear, "I'm so sorry Ryoko...If onlyI knew this was going to happen...then I...I.....I....." But before he could finish his sentence he broke down in tears. Washu was crying as well as she covered Ryoko's body with a blanket. SHe then walked up to Tenchi in her adult form and wrapped her arms around him and walked him out of the lab. Everyone else followed behind, fresh tears falling from each of their eyes.  
  
Ryoko watched everyone leave then looked back at her dead, covered self when she heard the lab door close. "What is going on? Is...Is this my future? Am I suppose to die?.....Oh God, I'm not going to make it. Mayuka was born. And I didn't make it through the pregnancy. Wh...What am I suppose to do?....." She began to break down in tears, not being able to control them anymore. "I'm so sorry Tenchi!....." She feel to her knees and cried in her hands. She began to rock slowly, the tears never ceasing to stop as she thought of all the torment they would all go through. Tenchi, Mayuka, the others......herself.  
  
//back to reality//  
  
"Ryoko...Ryoko, you've got to wake up..." Tenchi was lightly shaking Ryoko, urging her to wake up. "Ryoko..." Suddenly Ryoko woke up with a start. Her eyes wide, almost with fear and sadness. She just starre straight ahead, not even taking notice that Tenchi was there. "Ryoko..." Tenchi whispered silently with concern in his voice. Ryoko looked Tenchi in his eyes, looking for some reasurance of some sort. "Come on Ryoko, let's go home. It's getting late." "Alright..." Ryoko whispered lightly, almost to the point that not even Tenchi could hear.  
  
As they were walking back to the house, Ryoko's thoughts bean to haunt her again. 'What was that all about? Is that what's going to happen when I have Mayuka? What if I don't make it through? Then what's suppose to happen from then on?...ect, ect, ect...' Ryoko and Tenchi walked home in silence. Tenchi kept looking at Ryoko with a concerned look, wondering what was wrong with Ryoko. 'I wonder what that was all about earlier....I'll have to ask her later.....' So they walked home, not speaking a word to each other. Both to busy thinking about each other and their future.  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. I know the ending kinda sounded corny there, but I'm kinda tired and I just got done watching Thirteen Ghosts. So my mind is still thinking about everything that happened there. (Cool movie btw from what I could see of it...don't ask.....) So forgive me about it sounding lame. Well, I'm getting to bed. As much as I luv writing stories, I need sleep. So hope you guys enjoyed it, even though I don't remember what I just wrote. Review plz! Ja 4 now! OH, and s.s.s (sorry so short...) 


	3. Mysterious Messenger

Disclaimer: Can I please have it? ::looks around sadly as ppl shack heads no:: I thought so. ;_;  
  
A.N. Ok, I actually have time to upload another chapter, so I'm taking advantage of it. So here is chapter 3 to this story. There's at least 5 to this story, but I can't be sure yet. But that's beside the point right now. After this one is posted I'll try to post another as soon as I can, Ok ppl? Sound good to you guys? But anywhoz...Enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you guys think when you're done. Ja 4 now.....  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
::..any sort of tid-bits needed to know...::  
  
  
  
True Happiness  
  
  
  
Ryoko was now 1 month pregnant with Mayuka and she was enjoying every moment of it. Although everyone was now becoming a little over protective, especially Tenchi (since he's daddy), Sasami (she's just really caring, she can't help herself), and Mihoshi (she's just always like that). Even Ayeka was becoming a little over protective of her. 'What is with her anyway?' Ryoko asked herself everytime Ayeka would show one ounce of care for Ryoko. 'All well, I'll get it out of her later.' And that's pretty much how life went for her now. The only thing that never seemed to change was her dreams. They were the same as her first. But they always seemed to get worse. Almost to the point were she refused to sleep until exhustion caught up with her. She tried talking to Washu sometimes, but even the greatest scientific genius didn't know what the answer was to this one. But tonite was probably the worst she's ever had yet.....  
  
//dream//  
  
She was back in the same place again. The cold darkened place she considered her hell. The air always wrapping itself around her, causing her spine to shiver with almost fear. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on ends. As though someone or something was enveloping itself around her, holding her place, never intending to let her go. But she always managed to crawl out somehow. But the moment she did that, her real nightmare began. And here she was, starring at the reflection of herself, lying on the bed. Her face pale with death. Everyone crying all around her, calling out for her to come back. And as each person called for her, the voices became louder. They were so loud that she had to cover her ears from their torturing screams. But tonite was diferent.  
  
They voices suddenly stopped. She uncovered her ears and looked around. She was in the cold hell again. But this time there was nothing trying to wrap itself around her. She continued to look around, confusion writted on her face. She heard somone call out her name. She looked around herself, but there was nothing there. Then she saw a light begin to shine above her. She looked up and gasped at what, or more of who she saw. To her disbelief she saw herself, slowly floating down to the ground,or what was considered the ground anyway. (You think I would've put Tsunami or something huh? :-...) 'Whoa, how strange is this...' she thought to herslef as she saw the mirror image of herself float downward. There was only one difference between herself and the other Ryoko. Her mirror image wore a white kinomono with sakura bloosoms all over.  
  
"Hello Ryoko," it said to her. "Whoa! What the hell! Who the hell are you?" Ryoko practiaclly screamed.  
  
"What, don't reconize me? I would have figured you'd reconize your other self."  
  
"Wait, my other self? What exactly is going on here?"  
  
"Well, as you know Ryoko, you are in your dreams. But the only difference is that this dream is a message for you."  
  
"What kind of message?"  
  
"You could say a warning..."  
  
"Huh, now I'm getting confused....Could you explain this whole thing to me?"  
  
"Alright. Think back to your first dream. Everyone was moroning because of your death after giving birth to Mayuka. That was the first warning. A hint. Clue. What ever you want to call it. And as your dreams continued, they became worse. And as these dreams passed, more 'clues' were given to you. But I guess you never caught on. But I couldn't blame you. I'd rather worry about Mayuka as well..."  
  
"Wait a minute, this does have to do with Mayuka?"  
  
"Yes...as well as you."  
  
"Well, what's going to happen to her? Will she be ok? Will she survive? Will she..."  
  
"Ryoko, Ryoko, calm down. ::sigh:: I guess this is were I give you the bad news..."  
  
"What, what is it? What are you talking about, bad news?"  
  
"Look Ryoko, I only came here as a mirror image in hopes of you understanding what I am about to tell you. First I would like to say this, just to let you know, ::sarcastically:: I am not the one to come up with this lovely place for a dream. Secondly, the reason I came here, as you know, is to deliver the this.....You must choose..."  
  
"Choose? Choose what?"  
  
"Choose to give life, or take it away. To risk your life for the child, or let it die..."  
  
"What?! What do you mean taking life?"  
  
"You must choose to let Mayuka die, or sacrafice yourself for her safety. I have no idea what the real outcome of this preganancy is Ryoko. These dreams are just to give you an idea of what could happen if you don't take care of it. All but one was made up, and I have no clue which it is. I didn't make them up for your dreams. I am just, what you could call, the deliverer of these dreams. So take caution Ryoko. Listen to the messages being sent to you before it's to late........I must go, my time is almost done here. I must be leaving."  
  
"Wait, I don't understand everything that's going on. What am I suppose to do to make the right decision?..."  
  
"You'll know when the time comes Ryoko, but for now I must be leaving. So until we meet again..." Then the mirror image diappeared, leaving a confused Ryoko behind. Suddenly just as it stopped, the creams were heard again. Ryoko quickly covered her hears, trying to block out the horrendous sounds of her friend's screams. 'Why? Why is all this happening? I still don't understand.....What is going to happen to Mayuka? I just want to know if she'll be alright? I just won't have her die...' She opened her eyes and saw the horror before her. Mayuka without a mother, harm invading her life. 'No, I...I won't let this happen...I....I just can't! Mayuka! MAYUKA!.....'  
  
//dream over//  
  
Ryoko sat upright, screaming Mayuka's name, tears treatening to fall from her eyes. She instinctively raised her hand to her stomack, as if making sure Mayuka was still there. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and started rocking back and forth as her tears started to gentle fall down her cheeks. 'What am I suppose to do now? I just don't understand...' ''You must choose to let Mayuka die, or sacrafice yourself for her safety...'' Those same words kept ringing in her head as she just sat on her bed. 'I really need to talk to someone, but no one's up. So who am I suppose to talk to then?.....Maybe Tenchi won't mind if I talk to him...These dreams do have to do with My after all...' Ryoko hesitated, but decided she was desperate to talk and right about now, she couldn't care if anyone would be angry at her. She just needed to talk with someone.  
  
So Ryoko slowly began walking to Tenchi's room, praying to Tsunami that she wouldn't wake anyone and get them pissed at her. She really wasn't in the mood to fight with Ayeka. When Ryoko got to Tenchi's room, she quietly opened the door and looked inside his room. She began to walk in and hesitated once again. She sucked up her courage and lightly began shacking Tenchi. Tenchi moaned lightly, a little arritated that he'd been woken up from his peaceful dream. He looked at the clock and then at Ryoko. "Ryoko? It's 2: 15 in the morning..." He looked at her face and saw the old tear marks she had just made earlier. He sat up and began talking to Ryoko once again, but this time with a serious voice. "Ryoko, what is it? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Ryoko looked down at quietly said, "No, I don't think so Tenchi. I had a nightmare about...About My and it really scared me." Tenchi was pasted worry by now and stood up to hug Ryoko. "Ryoko, what happened?" he asked as she began crying on his shoulder. "It was horrible Tenchi....I...I died, and Mayuka was always in danger, evil was always chasing her no matter how hard she tried to get away. And I wasn't there to protect her...I was so frightened for her Tenchi. I...I didn't know what to do..." Tenchi was a little shocked at everything that Ryoko had told him.  
  
"Ryoko, it was just a dream, there's nothing to worry about..."  
  
"No Tenchi, that's just it. It felt so real, so life-like. Like it was truely happening. I felt the pain she was going through. So much pain, from her...from everyone. And no matter what I did, it always came back to hunt her 10 fold. The pain was worse than anything than I have ever felt in hundreds of years Tenchi. And...And I'm afraid that if I don't do something, this might come true....."  
  
Tenchi thought about everything just said, but couldn't come up with an answer for any of it. "Ryoko, I don't know what to say...I don't understand any of this any more than you do. It's all so confusing....."  
  
They were quiet for a littlw while, just holding each other. "Tenchi?" Ryoko finally said, breaking their silence. "Yes?..." "Would you mind if I stayed here with you for the rest of the night? Just for tonite I swear. I just don't want to be alone anymore tonite." Tenchi hesitated at first, contimplating if he should or not. But eventually said she could. So they climbed in bed. Ryoko layed as close as possible to Tenchi, not wanting to be to far from him. Tenchi noticed this and wrapped one arm around her. He lightly whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Ryoko. Everything's just fine. Just remember that I'm here ok? I won't leave you, I promise." Ryoko shock her head in acknoledgement and quickly fell a sleep.  
  
Tenchi looked at her sleeping face. He moved some hair from her face and placed it gently behind her ear. 'I wonder what thay dream meant anyway...Ummm, maybe I should ask Washu about it tomorrow when I have time.' He gave one last look at Ryoko and soon fell into a deep slumber.....  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. Ok, chapter 3 now done. What did you think? I know, kinda strange with then dream sequence, but I liked it. Goes well with the rest of the idea for this story. You'd fully understand if you knew what was going to happen, but since you don't, you'll have to live with the torment for now. I meant to make this longer, but I don;t seem to have enough time...(I wonder why SCHOOL!!!!;ok done...) But newhoz...review and tell me what you guys think. And thanx for it if you do! BUt g2g, Ja 4 now!  
  
P.s. Sorry for the mishaps in here. Speel check still is not working, the stupid thing! Humpf! -{  
  
~*~ Quatre's Mistress ~*~ 


	4. Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: I own notta. Even though I wish I did.....  
  
A.N. Ok, chapter 4 now up. Man am I ever on a writing spree. But like I care. Newhoz...I don't have much to say except thanx to those who reviewed. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Read on.....  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
  
  
True Happiness  
  
  
  
Tenchi woke up, the sun beating down upon his face. He blinked a couple of time to let his eyes get use to the brightness. He looked down and found Ryoko sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and moved some hair that had fallen in her front of her eyes. His thoughts returned to the night before, everything Ryoko had told him. He just continued to look at her, as though trying to figure all this out. He sighed lightly and removed Ryoko from his shoulder. He layed her head on his pillow, climbed iver her, trying his damnedest not to wake her up, covered her back up with the blanket, and slowly walked out of the room. 'I really need to talk to Washu about this." He said to himself as he closed the door behind him.  
  
As Tenchi left, Ryoko began waking up. Her eyes fluttering open from the brightness of the sun. For a while she just layed there, trying to wake herself up totally. Finally she sighed and sat up. She looked around, not reconizing her surroundings. Then she remember last night and smiled. She placed a hand on her stomach unconsciouly and starred in front of her, her dreams coming back to herself. She still didn't understand anything of what happened. So instead she just shrugged it away, telling herself that she'd figure it out later. So she climbed out of bed and back to her room to grab some clothes. She then went to the Onsen for a good soak, hoping to losen up a little.  
  
//back by Tenchi//  
  
Tenchi walked into Washu's lab and was surprised to find that Washu was awake. She was typing away on her holographic computer, not noticing that Tenchi had entered until she heard her name called.  
  
"Little Washu?" asked Tenchi, hoping to get her attention.  
  
Washu looked up and smiled when she found Tenchi. "Good Morning Tenchi. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was going to ask you something if you had the time."  
  
"Oh, sure. Here have a seat." A chair appeared out of no where and was placed by Washu. "So, what is it you wanted?"  
  
"Well," began Tenchi as he took a seat nest to Washu. "I don't know if I should tell you this, if Ryoko found out I'm pretty sure she's get pissed at me."  
  
"If it's about Ryoko Tenchi, it's best if you do tell me..."  
  
"Well, if you're sure..." Tenchi hesitated at first, but decided that it might be best for Ryoko and Mayuka. "Well, appearently Ryoko has had nightmares for the past month and she doesn't know what it means. And I don't blame her there. But the strangest thing that has happened so far is the one she had last night. She said that a mysterious personm who looked like her, had come to her dreams and said that she had to choose."  
  
"Choose, huh? What exactly?"  
  
"Between herself...or Mayuka. It said that she would understand when the time came. But we still don't understand what it meant by that."  
  
"Hummm, I see the problem. And when you found this out, did you stay with her?"  
  
"She came to my room last night. That's how I found out. I had her stay with me for the rest of the night incase it happened again."  
  
"And did it?"  
  
"No, unless I sleep through the whole thing....."  
  
"And that would be highly unlikely. So according to what you said just now is that Ryoko has these nightmares and they get worse with every dream. But last night when she stayed with you, nothing happened. The only way I can figure this out Tenchi is if I take samples of her brain waves. She the difference. And if there is a major difference from when she's alone and when you're there, that means that you're the key to controlling this. And if that is true, you'll have to stay with her until I can figure this all out."  
  
"And do you think you can?"  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure I can. But I can tell you this so far. If Ryoko has dreams like those, there unusally of her past or things to come..."  
  
"You mean that this could actually happen?"  
  
Washu brought up her holo computer and continued to speak. "The possiblity of it happening is 80%. You see Tenchi, if you have ever been in the same room as her while she had her nightmares couple monthes back, you find that those dream were of her past. And from what I can tell, Ryoko is having those same dreams, only with her future this time."  
  
"And what could happen if that happens?"  
  
"Tenchi, listen closely and listen good. I don't want to have to explain this more than once." Tenchi shook her head yes and Washu sighed. "Like the dream said Tenchi, she had to choose between herself or her daughter now. Which means, one would most likely die." Tenchi's eyes widened with shook and disbelief. "And knowing Ryoko, she'd choose My to live, and in the process, kill herself.....And unless there is something that I can find or create to prevent this...I'm afraid that is exactly what will happen."  
  
Tenchi was quiet for a few minutes, registering everything Washu had just said. He didn't want to believe what was just said. But in the back of his mind, he knew it was true. "Is there anyway possible I can somehow prevent this?" he asked looking down at the ground.  
  
"I don't know Tenchi. And the likely hood of having your Jurai power working here is slim to none. I'm afriad the only thing you can do right now is be there for her Tenchi. Be there to comfort her and reassure her that everything will be alright. That's the best you can do right now. And if I find something that you can help with I'll make sure to let you know." Tenchi shook his head yes in response. Washu smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. "I know how much you want to help Tenchi, and I appreciate that. And for right now, the first thing you can help me with is to con Ryoko to coming in my lab so I can do those tests. Alright?"  
  
"Alright. When do you want to see her?"  
  
"Whenever you feel. K?"  
  
"Alright. Well, thanks for everything Little Washu. I'm gonna go see if breakfast is ready yet."  
  
"Ok, I'll come with you since I have nothing to do right now."  
  
So Washu and Tenchi walked out of the lab into the living room to find that everyone was awake.  
  
"Hey, where's Ryoko?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"I saw her at the Onsen earlier, but she left just before I did," said Mihoshi as she sat down at the dinning room table.  
  
"Yes, and she's not in her room either. I went to call her for breakfast, but she wasn't there. So I figured she was wherever you were," answered Ayeka as she too sat at the table.  
  
"She's been sitting on the roof a lot lately. Maybe she's there," chimmed in Sasami as she set the food on the table.  
  
"Well, I'll go look. I'll be back in a few."  
  
"Alright Lord Tenchi. Don't be too long. Breakfast will get cold."  
  
Tenchi walked outside after excusing himself and walked to the side of the house to find a latter laying against the house. Tenchi climbed up it, hoping that she was up there. When he got to the top he found Ryoko sittin all the way at the other end, her feet tangling over the egde. He walked up to her carefully and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ryoko jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder to find Tenchi's gentle face smiling at her. She smiled back and motioned for him to sit next her her.  
  
Tenchi sat down, his feet over the edge as well. "So, how are you dong now?" he asked gently.  
  
"I'm doing ok. I didn't have anymore nightmares after I told you last night."  
  
"That's good..."  
  
Ryoko looked over at Tenchi, something popping into her head. "Tenchi?..."  
  
"Yea Ryoko?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Huh? What is what?"  
  
"You're hiding something from me. I can tell. So what is it? I promise I won't get angry."  
  
Tenchi looked down at the ground. As if contemplating if he should tell her. But he sighed in defeat, knowing that he'd never win. "I talked to Washu...about last night....."  
  
"Oh," Ryoko then too looked down towards the ground and questioned, "And, what did she say?"  
  
"The usualy bad news."  
  
"That's not surprising..."  
  
"She said she wanted to see you later. She wanted to check out your brain waves......"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Huh? Why not? It might help."  
  
"No way Tenchi. Last time I actually went in that lab before deciding to have Mayuka I got freaked out because I was left in there all alone. And I'm not about to do that again!"  
  
"But Ryoko..."  
  
"I said no Tenchi! You try going through what I did with the life I've had! IT's not fun! Trust me! You spend 700 years in that cave of mine and then get locked up in that lab for days in the pitch black. It's scary Tenchi. And the only reason why I stayed in the lab before was because I knew someone would always be there if not my mom but you or one of the others. And I'm not about to go in that lab knowing that I was going to be left alone...." A tear fell from Ryoko's eyes as she tried explaining what it was like for her.  
  
Tenchi noticed this and wiped the tear away with his finger, then placed his hand on the sideof her face, making Ryoko to look over at him. "Ryoko," he began quietly. "I promise that you wouldn't be alone. I'd be right there with you. I would never leave you alone in there by yourself. I swear it."  
  
Ryoko looked Tenchi in the eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "You swear it with all your heart?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
Ryoko smiled. "How about if I said I'd think about it."  
  
"Good enough. At least I tried." Tenchi smiled back at Ryoko and leaned in to give her a hug. "Ryoko, I promise that you'll never be alone through this pregnancy. I'll always be there for you."  
  
Ryoko could feel her tears build up in her eyes again at Tenchi words and hugged him tighter. "Thank you Tenchi," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear it.  
  
Tenchi smiled again as he broke away from the hug. "What do you say that wwe go back inside for breakfast?"  
  
"Alright. I'm hungry anyway."  
  
Tenchi chucked lightly and helped Ryoko stand up. They walked back to the latter and proceeded to climb back down. "You know Ryoko," Tenchi said trying to lighten up the mood. "You won't be able to go up there like that for much longer."  
  
Ryoko laughed slightly and responded, "I know, but since I'm not showing yet, I'm taking advantage of it."  
  
Tenchi laughedat that. "Yea I bet."  
  
"What, you don't believe me?" she said innocently.  
  
Tenchi rooled his eyes and laughed again. "Come on Ryoko."  
  
"Yes sir!" They both laughed and walked back inside and ate breakfast just intime to still eat with everyone else.  
  
// That night//  
  
"How you conned me into this Tenchi I will never know," said Ryoko as she and Tenchi walked into Washu's lab.  
  
"Look Ryoko, if you want to know if everything will be alright, you'll let Washu do this. Alright?"  
  
"Alright. What ever you say Tenchi."  
  
"Well, hello there," said Washu as she turned in her floating seat and faced the pair. "I'm figuring you're here for what I said earlier?"  
  
"Yes. But I still say I don't like the idea of being in here. It still freaks me out sometimes."  
  
"I know Ryoko, but if you want to know if Mayuka will be alright, you have to come in here. Especially for those check-ups you'll need to make sure everything is going good."  
  
"I know, I know. Can e just get this over with? Please!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Keep your shorts on. Just sit on the table over there. I'll be there in a sec. I just need to get a few things first."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ryoko sat on the table, scaried as ever, as she waited for Washu. 'At least Tenchi's here with me.' she said to herself as she looked at him instead of the lab. Washu came back with a few things that she needed to hook up to Ryoko.  
  
"What's all this for?" asked Ryoko as she looked at the things that would be put on her forhead.  
  
"Oh, they're just something to check on your brain waves while you sleep."  
  
"You mean I actually have to sleep?"  
  
"Yes Ryoko. In order for me to get what I need, you'll have to sleep for a little while."  
  
"But why? I hate sleeping in here, and you know it!"  
  
"Don't worry," cut in Tenchi. "Everything will be alright. I'll be right here while you're sleeping. Ok?"  
  
Ryoko thought about that for a little while then gave in. "Alright Tenchi. Just don't you dare leave this lab."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Ryoko nodded her head and layed back.  
  
"Ok Ryoko, I'm just going to give you this little shot. It should help you sleep. Just try and relax, alright?"  
  
"Ok, I'll try." Ryoko closed her eyes as she felt the needle prick her arms. Soon after the affects of the shot kicked in and next thing she knew was Tenchi saying "good night" to her.  
  
"Ok, looks like it kicked in. Tenchi stay here. I might need your help later."  
  
"Alright," responded Tenchi, not like he was going anywhere anyway.  
  
//Ryoko's dream//  
  
Ryoko was laying on what was called a floor. Everything around her was black as she slept. As she woke up, she could feel the coldness of the air stick through her clothes. She sat up quickly as she heard a small cry echo around her. She looked around and saw nothing. Then a little light was seen in the distance, as if calling out for her. She slowly stood up and began to head in the direction of the mysterious light. And dispite the cold trying to hold her back down to the floor, she continued to walk and fight the coldness that was trying to take over. When she got close enough to the light, everything around her began to change. It was now warm. Everything around her bright and beautiful. The sun was beating down on her. Teh brids played their loving music. But no matter what she listened to, the sound of someone crying was always heard.  
  
She began to walk in the direction of the crying when she happened to find a girl crying in her hands, kneeling in front of two crosses, one inparticular. She knew who the little girl was. The little girl had blue hair, about the age of 5 or 6. "My..." she whispered. But the girl didn't hear her. She just continued to cry. So Ryoko tried to lay a hand on her shoulder and went right through her.  
  
Ryoko eyes went wide as this happened. She looked over at the first cross and knew it was Achika's. But when she looked at other her eyes became wider. It said,  
  
Ryoko Hakubi/Masaki.  
  
A dear friend to us all, and an even greater mother. We will miss you.  
  
Flowers were layed all about as she just looked at it. Then back at Mayuka who was now starring at the same cross. She lightly whispered, "Mommy.....I don't know if...if you can hear me or not, but...but I just thought that...that I'd say I loevd you. And.....And even though I don't know you.....I truely do miss you. I hope you're living a peace...peaceful life now. And I hope you didn't forget about me or daddy. He mises you very much t...too. I hope...to see you someday mommy. But until then, I'll bring you these lovely flowers that daddy says you love.....Well, I suppose I shoudl go...go home now. I miss you mommy. I come back tomorrow to bring more flowers." She slowly stood up, tears still falling from her eyes. "Good bye mommy." Then she left, leaving Ryoko to watch after her.  
  
//In reality//  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"What? What is it Washu?" asked Tenchi as he turned hie attention towards her.  
  
"You should see this Tenchi. One minute she's just fine. Then out of nowhere her brain waves started jumping like crazy."  
  
Tenchi looked over at Ryoko and saw the sweat beginning to form on her forhead. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No, not now. Here brain waves are starting to calm down now. But this just might be the tip of the iceberg. So stay alert."  
  
Tenchi did as he was told and watched Ryoko carefully. Hoping that everything would be alright.  
  
//Back in the dream//  
  
Ryoko could still fell tears from her eyes as she sat on the floor. Nothing had changed since Mayuka had left. But as Ryoko sat there, she noticed things were beginning to change slowly. She stood up, her tears stopped, and looked around. The scene was changing all by itself. When it was done she found herself in fronr of the Masaki residence. The sun shining, the lake radiating the raz of the sun. The sky was as blue as Mayuka's eyes.  
  
She just stood there, enjoying the smell, sight, and breeze. But once again, she heard someone begin to cry. She turned around and found herself sitting on the porch. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as though she were hidng or pretecting something. She was rocking back and forth, tears falling one by one from her eyes.  
  
Then suddenly, everything went black. But the other Ryoko was still sitting in front of her. Ryoko just continued to stare, as if she didn't even notice the change around her. Then the Ryoko from her dream lifted her head and starred straight at Ryoko. Ryoko could feel herself begin to shake from the stare.  
  
"I lost her...I can't believe I lost her like that..." the dream Ryoko said as more tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Lose who?" asked Ryoko as she kneeled down a couple of feet in front of her.  
  
"I lost the only thing that I knew would love me.....She.....She's gone. I...I want her back. I want to hold her in my arms. I want her to be alive again, to be...to be with me..." The dream Ryoko lowered her head in shame and continued to speak. "I was to weak to do it. I should've never even tried. Because of....Because of me she's dead. And now....And now I have no one."  
  
Dream Ryoko broke down crying, not being to take it anymore. Ryoko watched her dream self cry and begin to fade away. And as she watched, frech tears began to form and fall from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Her body was shaking, tears were falling, and confusion had set in. Then as the dreams began, so did the coldness all over. She could feel it wrap around her, making her teeth chatter. Screams could be heard in the distance, and was getting closer as the seconds passed. Until they were so close they became unbearable.  
  
Ryoko lay once again on the floor, her hands covering her ears hoping that it would block out the horrible screams. But no matter what she tried, they just kept getting louder. Then she couldn't take it anymore and screamed out..... "TENCHI!!!!!....."  
  
//Back in reality//  
  
They both heard Ryoko scream out Tenchi's name. She was calling ot for him, but there was no way he could get there.  
  
"Washu, do something!" he demanded as he tried holding Ryoko down as she violently tossed and turned.  
  
"This should help!" said Washu as she pricked Ryoko with another needle. "This should help her wake up."  
  
After a few moments, Ryoko woke up, screaming and sat straight up into Tenchi's arms. After she realized she wasn't dreaming anymore, she began to cry. She buried her head on Tenchi's shoudler. Tenchi rocked her back and forth, whispering soothingly in her ear. "It's alright Ryoko. I'm here now. Don't worry. Everything's alright now. Just calm down."  
  
Ryoko listened to Tenchi's words, her tears slowly stopping. Everything was quiet inside the lab, except for the occasional sob from Ryoko.  
  
"You two should go to bed," said Washu breaking their silence. "Or at least try anyway."  
  
Tenchi nodded his head in response and began to walk Ryoko out of the lab. Washu had a look of sadness on her face as she watched her daughter leave the room. 'I should have never done that.' It's alright mom... "Huh?..." Washu looked up and found her daughter look at her one last time before exiting the lab and smiled. Good night Ryoko. Good night mom. And with that Washu too headed for her bed and began to try and get some sleep.  
  
As for Tenchi and Ryoko...Tenchi walked with Ryoko upstairs to her room. He layed her down on the bed and was about to leave until, "Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Ryoko?" he asked as he turned around to look at Ryoko.  
  
"Can you please stay? I really don't want to be alone after that. I promise I won't try anything funny."  
  
Tenchi saw that she was telling the truth and smiled. "Alright."  
  
Ryoko smiled back and moved over so he could have some room to get in. Tenchi climbed in bed and covered himself with the blanket. Ryoko cuddled next to him like it would protect her. Tenchi just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Good night Ryoko."  
  
"Night...Tenchi..." Ryoko fell a sleep soon after, as well as Tenchi.  
  
So for the rest of the night, and for many others, they slept this way in each other's arms. This was the only way for Ryoko's dreams to somehow stay under control. And for those nights, she slept peacefully once again, her dreams calm. Dreams of her, Tenchi, and their daughter Mayuka living a happy life. Mayuka alive and well. Just like she had always wanted.  
  
//one and 1/2 months later//  
  
It was now a month since Ryoko's last nightmare. And now here they were, Tenchi and Ryoko climbing on the roof. Each time they would lay in each other's arms and just watch the clouds float by. They would tell what they saw for each cloud that was different. And today was like any other. Or so Ryoko thought anyway.  
  
"You know Ryoko, at the rate you're going, you're not going to be able to come up here anymore," said Tenchi as he helped Ryoko onto the roof.  
  
"Yea, yea! But I'm not that big yet, so I'm still taking advange of it. Do you mind?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Not at all. I just can't imagine you 7, 8, 9 months pregnant and coming up here to enjoy the day. That's all."  
  
"And I'll worry about that when it happens. Deal?"  
  
Tenchi chuckled lightly Ryoko's words. "Deal."  
  
Tenchi sat on top of the roof, as well as Ryoko who sat in between his legs, her back leaning against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, her hands resting on arms. His hands rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Hey Tenchi?" asked Ryoko as she looked at the lake, breaking their silence.  
  
"Yea Ryoko?" he asked as he kissed the side of her face.  
  
"When are we going to tell them?"  
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"Oh come on Tenchi. You think you kiss me just for the fun of it or something?"  
  
"Oh, you mean that?"  
  
"Yes that. When are we going to tell everyone? I mean, the only other ppl who know are Yosho, my mom, and your father, who I'm surprised can keep a secret."  
  
Tenchi chuckled and answered, "Would you like me to tell them all today or something then?"  
  
"I don't care. I was just wondering when we were."  
  
"Well, I was hoping that we could....." Tenchi cut himself off before he finished what he was about to say.  
  
Ryoko sat up and turned around to look at him. "We could what Tenchi dear? Alope or something first?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ryoko was a little shocked that Tenchi actually said that. "W...What did ou say?"  
  
"I said why not. It'll just prove that I've fallen in love with you and that I've chosen who I want to be with for the rest of my life."  
  
"But Tenchi, what will everyone say to that one? You know very well that....."  
  
"I don't care Ryoko. Just as long as you'll be with me.  
  
Ryoko paused as she just looked Tenchi in the eyes. "You're...You're serious, aren't you Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "Would you like me to propose to you to prove it?" Ryoko shoke her head no. Tenchi just smiled and leaned in to give her a gentle but passionate kiss.  
  
When they finally broke away, Ryoko smiled and said, "When do we get married?"  
  
"How 'bout today?"  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Why not? It's still early enough to get to town."  
  
Ryoko smiled and leaned in to hug him. "Why the hell not....."  
  
Tenchi smiled and answered back, "Then let's get going, shall we?"  
  
Ryoko smiled again as Tenchi helped her up and kissed her again. Then they went down the latter and back inside so Tenchi could grab something. He ran up to his room to get what he wanted and ran back donstairs to tell someone he was leaving.  
  
"Hey Ryoko and I are leaving to go to town before she gets to pregnant to do these things."  
  
"Alright Lord Tenchi. Shall we expect you two home for dinner?" asked Ayeka who was sitting in the living room reading a book.  
  
"Ummmm, we'll just grab something on our way back."  
  
"Alright. I'll inform Sasami then."  
  
"Thanks! We'll be back sometime tonite!" See ya later!"  
  
"Good bye Lord Tenchi. And you two be careful!"  
  
"We will!"  
  
And with all said and done, Tenchi ran out of the house, grabbed Ryoko's hand, and the two headed for the bus.  
  
//2 1/2 hrs. later//  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko had just gotton eloped and were now running around town, acting as they though were drunk, which they weren't mind you. Just giddy with happiness.  
  
"I can't believe we actually did it!" shouted out Ryoko as she hugged and kissed Tenchi in front of everyone.  
  
Tenchi didn't say anything back, he just returned the hug and kiss. When they were done kissing, he picked up Ryoko and began twirling around in cirlces, making them both laugh.  
  
"Hey, it's getting kinda late," began Tenchi when he set her down. "What do you say that we check into a motel for the night and go back home in the morning."  
  
"Sure, but what will everyone else think?"  
  
Tenchi placed both of his hands of the sides of her face and answered between kisses, "Let them think what they want too. ::kiss:: I ::kiss:: don't ::kiss:: care anymore. ::long kiss:: Come on, ::kiss:: let's go find a motel somewhere ::kiss::."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Soon enough, they found a motel, payed for the night, and went to their room. (Ok, I'm pretty sure you all know what happens here. If not, take a wild guess! And I'm not about to make another lemon right now, thank you very much. I think I've made a few too many as it is. So sorry to those of you sickos who wanted one in here. K? Carry on......)  
  
//Next morning//  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi walked into the house, just as the house was waking up. Well, most of the house anyway.  
  
"And where the HELL have you two been?" yelled and extremely pissed off Ayeka.  
  
"None of your business you prissy princess! We just stayed in a motel last night because it got late, that's all! You mind?" yelled back Ryoko.  
  
"Yes I do mind! You could've seduded Lord Tenchi here like the little whore you are!" Right after she said those words, her eyes went wide and her hands clamped over her mouth before she continue to say anything more.  
  
Everyone starred in disbefief at Ayeka's words. Ryoko however was hit hard. So with Ayeka's words and her major increase in hormorns, her eys began to water and she ran up to her room, her arm across her stomach as she ran. Tenchi watched as Ryoko ran to her room and slammed the door hard behind her. He then turned his attention to Ryoko, an angry expression written on his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lord Tenchi, I didn't mean to..." Ayeka began but was cut off by Tenchi's angry words.  
  
"Don't even Ayeka! Do you realize how much that hurt her just now?!"  
  
"Lord Tenchi, please just let me explain..."  
  
"No Ayeka. Let me. Just to let you know, about a month ago I chose to be with someone. And that someone just ran up to her room because of the words you said. And to make it worse, you said it when her hormones are rocketing through the roof right now!"  
  
Ayeka looked almost hurt that Tenchi had chosen Ryoko instead of herself, but just looked down at the floor in shame, letting Tenchi continue. "Look Ayeka, at this point in time, you shouldn't do things like that to her. And if you want proof that I've chosen her over you, just look at the rings on both of our fingers. That should be enough proof right there. That should also give you the answer on why we went out last night and why we came home this morning. I'm sorry that you don't like my answer Miss Ayeka, but I love Ryoko. And if you don't like it, tough. You'll have to live with it. I chosen her and that's that. I'm not about to ignore my love for her just because you want me to be with you. You will always be my friend Ayeka, maybe be like a sister to me. But nothing more. Alright?.....::sigh:: Look, I'm gonna go check on Ryoko. See if she's ok. Sasami, you mind bringing breakfast up for us?"  
  
"Sure Tenchi," replied Sasami as she ran into the kitchen to fix some plates for Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi began to walk away to Ryoko's room when he heard Ayeka call out out to him.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" Tenchi turned to face her, not saying a word. "Tell her I'm sorry for what I said." Tenchi smiled a half smile and nodded his head yes. "Thank you Lord Tenchi." He then walked to Ryoko's room, leaving the guilty Ayeka behind.  
  
//5 months later//  
  
Tenchi was out by the fields, working on his chores. Ryoko was at home, in a cleaning freenzy, which happened a lot lately. Nothing was ever clean enough for her. She refused to have anyone do anything, except maybe laundry (it got them out of the house) and the cooking. Which she happily had Sasami do since she still wasn't a very good cook. But was getting there with practice at least. And she and Ayeka were friends once again. The little outburst was forgiven and forgotton about shortly after. And no one ever talks about anymore. Like they say, forgive and forget.  
  
It was now the fall, and she had to have everything clean before winter hit. She was 7 and 1/2 months pregnant with Mayuka and was enjoying it so far. Especially when she would kick and move around inside Ryoko's stomach. Tenchi would just lay his head on her stomach and feel it kick his head. Most nights he would talk to the baby and tell her stories. Like how Ryoko and him met. The things they've all gone through in their lives. Anything he felt that My needed to know before she was born.  
  
Ryoko had taken a break so she could meet Tenchi outside today on the porch when he got home. But when she was about to go into the entrance hall she felt a large pain come from her lower stomach area. She moan slightly from the pain and grabbed her stomach. She took a few breathers before she shrugged it away and tried to walk again. But the moment she took another step she fell forward on her knees, clutching her stomach from the pain. Her breathing became faster as the pain worsened. Just when she was about to black out, she saw Tenchi enter the house and screamed out her name. "Tenchi....." was all she could manage. Then everything went black right before her eyes.  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. What do you guys think? Is it getting good? Review and tell me what you think plz! Thanx for reading! And sorry for the spell checks. The stupid spell check is not working again. Thanx r&r plz!  
  
In the next chapter of True Happiness. Ryoko had collapsed and blacked out from the pain. Tenchi barely got home in time to catch her. But what's happened to Ryoko? And what's wrong with her? Will Mayuka be alright? And have Ryoko's nighmares finally coming true? Find out in the next chapter: Tragedy Begins 


	5. Tragedy Begins

Disclaimer: Ok, no matter how many times I try to deny it, I own anything in this story except for the idea of the story. That's it. It's such a sad thing! ;_;  
  
A.N. Ok, more ppl are requesting this story than any other story I've made so far, so I figured that I'd add another chapter for this one then work on my other ones. Plus I have a sequel to this story that I've been dieing to get out ever since I began ch. 2 a while ago. So I wanted to finish this story soon so that I could post the other soon. And I added a song to this story that I had put in my other ones, but I thought it went well in this one. So I figured I'd add it. But newhoz...thanx for the reviews everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Read on.....  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
...link...  
  
~*~...lyrics...~*~  
  
  
  
True Happiness  
  
  
  
Previously: Ryoko had taken a break so she could meet Tenchi outside today on the porch when he got home. But when she was about to go into the entrance hall she felt a large pain come from her lower stomach area. She moaned slightly from the pain and grabbed her stomach. She took a few breathers before she shrugged it away and tried to walk again. But the moment she took another step she fell forward on her knees, clutching her stomach from the pain. Her breathing became faster as the pain worsened. Just when she was about to black out, she saw Tenchi enter the house and screamed out her name. "Tenchi....." was all she could manage. Then everything went black right before her eyes.....  
  
  
  
Tenchi ran up to Ryoko and caught her before she hit the floor. He held Ryoko in his arms and lightly tapped the side of her face, trying his best to wake her up. "Ryoko...Ryoko please...wake up! You're scaring me!.....RYOKO!!!..."  
  
Just then, Washu ran out of her lab, as if she had heard him, and ran to Tenchi. "Ryoko? Oh god, what happened?!"  
  
"I don't know. I was just coming home. And when I entered the house I saw Ryoko clutching her stomach, like she was in pain or something. She said something, I think my name, then she just passed out." Tenchi was now passed scared, wondering what was going on and hoping that Ryoko was alright.  
  
Just then, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi and Kiyone all walked into the house, laundry in hands and saw Ryoko lying in Tenchi's arms, unconscious. "Ryoko!" yelled out Sasami as she dropped the clothes and ran up to Ryoko. "What's wrong with her Tenchi? Why won't she wake up?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"Come on, Tenchi," interupted Washu. "Bring her to my lab. We have to make sure there's nothing wrong with her or Mayuka."  
  
Tenchi nodded his head nin response and picked up Ryoko. He then carried her to Washu's lab, the door closing behind him.  
  
"Come on you. We have to make sure everything is alright," said, or more of demanded, Ayeka, putting her laundry down and headed towards the lab. Everything following suit.  
  
~*~When I woke up this morning  
  
Wiped the sleep from my eyes  
  
I found a new day dawning  
  
And suddenly I realize  
  
Your gone...~*~  
  
//back by Tenchi//  
  
Tenchi layed Ryoko on the labatory's bed, and turned his attention back to Washu.  
  
"Miss Washu, what are we going to do? I mean, what's wrong with Ryoko?"  
  
"Tenchi, calm down. Losing your mind isn't going to help at all with this situation. Right now we have to figure out what's causing this. And if what you said is true, I suspect it has to do with Mayuka."  
  
"Mayuka?!"  
  
Just then everyone walked in the lab, hearing Mayuka's name, they began to panick even more.  
  
"Miss Washu, what does any of this have to do with Mayuka?" asked Ayeka as she walked up to Tenchi and looked down at Ryoko, concern crossing her features.  
  
"Let me explain this from the beginning, shall we? First of all, Tenchi, do you remember those nightmares that Ryoko had when she was in her first month of the pregnancy?" Tenchi shock his head yes and continued listening to what Washu was saying. "Well, Tenchi, if this has anything to do with those dreams, we'll have to be in extreme caution."  
  
"But wait a minute, it's way too early for labot to start for her isn't it? I mean, she's only 7 and a 1/2 months pregnant. This shouldn't be happening right?" asked Tenchi, trying hard not to say it in a scared voice. But he wasn't getting to far.  
  
"Actually Tenchi, a lot of women have babies early. Some are just earlier than others. But like you all know, Ryoko isn't like any other women. And because at one point this baby was someone else's at one point in time, her system could be rejecting part of it. And in the process of that, you could either lose one, or even sometimes both." Ryoko began typing into her holographic computer and things that would be needed began popping into their dimension.  
  
"What are you saying Washu?"  
  
"What I'm saying Tenchi dear, is that if we don't work fast, we could lose one, or like I said, both of them." Washu could see the horror in his eyes and turned her attention back to the others. "Look you guys, I know how much you care for my daughter, but in order for me to work without any distractions, I need you to leave." Everyone shock their heads in understandment and one by one left the lab. "Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes Miss Washu?" asked Ayeka as she turned around to face Washu.  
  
"I need you to stay here. I might need your help with something. You too Tenchi." They both shock their heads and inwaited instrutions on what they were needed to do. "Alright then. Let's get this started....."  
  
//Ryoko's dream//  
  
"Ryoko...Ryoko, time to wake up."  
  
Ryoko was laying on the ground of a beautiful field when she heard a voice call for her. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on the figure in front of her. She quickly sat up when she realized who it was.  
  
"Achika?"  
  
Achika smiled and sparkled as she heard Ryoko say her name. "Nice to know you remember me Ryoko."  
  
"But, I don't get it. Where am I? What happened to me? I felt so much pain just a little while ago. And what are you doing here?"  
  
"To answer your questions in order. You're in your dreams Ryoko. Right now, in reality, you are in labor. That's what that pain was. And I'm here to remind you of something that was told to you not to long ago. Do you remember Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko down, deep in thought. Then she remember. She looked up at Achika and tried her best to surpress her tears. "I...I have to choose, don't I Achika?"  
  
"Yes Ryoko. I am so sorry. I tried so hard to help you through this whole thing from my side. But appearently I wasn't strong enough. So I was sent here to remind you to choose. But knowing you my dear Ryoko, you've already chosen a long time ago, haven't you Ryoko?" Ryoko shock her head slightly, which made Achika smile. "That's what I thought. But you do know that this would mean that you'd lose Tenchi, and everyone else? Including your daughter."  
  
"I know," Ryoko whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes. "But I'd rather have Mayuka live, then take her life away. I just can't do that. I love her too much. She Tenchi were the most important things in my life. I'd do anything to make sure they live. Even if it means I have to take my own life....."  
  
~*~Tell me I was dreaming  
  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
  
You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
  
It was just my imagination telling lies  
  
Tell me that you didn't say good-bye...~*~  
  
Achika knelt down in front of Ryoko and leaned in to hug her. "I know how you feel Ryoko. But unlike me, you can still have a chance to say good-bye to your husband, to your love."  
  
Ryoko looked up at Achika. "You mean, I can still see hom one last time? But how?"  
  
Achika smiled and began telling her what to do.  
  
//Back in Reality;2 1/2 hrs later from when Washu started//  
  
Everyone who was sent out of Washu's lab was now sitting in the living room, all hoping that Ryoko and Mayuka were both alright. Sometime during the wait, Katzuhito and Noboyuki had come home to see how everything was going and were both shocked by what they heard. Kiyone explained what had happened and what Washu had told them. So now they all sat there hoping that they would soon find out on Ryoko'a condition.  
  
After a little while passed, Washu walked out of her lab and to everyone in the living. A look of sadness crossing her features. She was silent for a few moments, then she slowly began to speak.  
  
"Look everyone, I...um....I don't know how much longer Ryoko can last right now." Washu could felt a tear fall down her cheek, but ignored it and continued to speak. "So, if you want to...to say g...good-bye, I suggest you do that now." Washu then walked back to her lab, more tears springing from her eyes.  
  
Sasami began to cry when she heard the news of Ryoko. As well as Kiyone and Mihoshi. So everyone, including Katzuhito and Noboyuki. When they walked inside, they found Ayeka standing close to Tenchi, tears silently falling from her eyes. Tenchi had his head on Ryoko's shoulder, his hand holding hers, tears infading hid eyes as well. They all walked up to Ryoko and looked down at her. They heard small wimper come from the direction of Washu and looked over at her.  
  
They saw, in her arms, a small child, tears coming from it's own eyes like she knew everything that was happening in her surroundings. Sasami ran to her sister and buried her face against Ayeka, tears beginning to rake through her body. Kiyone tried her best to comfort Mihoshi, as they too cried from the lose of their friend. Even Noboyuki and Katzuhito left a single tear from their own eyes as they watched the person in front of them slowly slip away.  
  
~*~I'm in a state of confusion  
  
I hope things aren't what ehy seem  
  
If this is really happening  
  
Just let me go back to dream  
  
You're home...~*~  
  
As cries were heard around the lab, they could hear someone begin to talk. They looked over at Tenchi and found that he hadn't moved a muscle, but was indeed the one talking.  
  
"Ryoko," he whispered while tears continuously fell from his eyes. "Why Ryoko? Why are you leaving me like this? You weren't suppose to leave. You're not suppose to leave me behind. I just won't let you. Please Ryoko, fight this, I just can't lose you. You're my wife, and I'm not about to lose you like this. I just can't. I...I love you so much Ryoko! Please! Please come back to me...come back to your husband and daughter!"  
  
Tears forced Tenchi's voice to fade away. But soon after, the emblem on Tenchi's forehead began to glow, dimely first, but then grew. The same happened on Ryoko forehead. Starting out dim, but soon grew into a bright, blinding light. The light engulfed Tenchi's and Ryoko's body, as though they has disappeared.  
  
//In another dimension//  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes to hear his name being called. He found himself in a valley with a lake nearby. The scenery was beautiful to him. The birds sang their loving melody of happiness as the sun beat down upon his surroundings. But no matter how much he loved what he saw, his heart felt as though it was breaking because of the sadness he felt inside.  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
Tenchi heard his name called again, closer this time and turned around. Shock showed on his face as he saw who stood in front of him.  
  
"Hello my Tenchi!" Ryoko had a small smile on her face as she watched Tenchi's face. But Tenchi noticed she was different. She didn't wear her normal clothing you would see her in. She wore a long sun dress that was navy blue, a slit reaching to her upper thigh. Her hair somehow was straight, although still a little curly. But she was still the same Ryoko he knew. And he didn't care if she was different, she was thee with him. Standing there in front of him. And that's all he wanted right now.  
  
"So, you like?" Ryoko twirled around, showing him the whole thing.  
  
Tenchi slowly walked up to Ryoko and looked at her whole dress, then back to her eyes. "Yea, it's beautiful on you..."  
  
Ryoko smiled again, but soon faded when she saw the tears beginning to well upin his eyes. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tenchi wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. "I thought I lost you..." he whispered as he buried his face into her neck.  
  
Ryoko could feel her tear begin to form in her eyes and said, "You did Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi looked up at Ryoko with a questioning look, and loosened his grip a bit so he could get a good look at her. "What do you? You're hear, with me Ryoko. Of course I didn't lose you....."  
  
Ryoko let go of Tenchi and slowly walked towards the lake. "You don't get it do you Tenchi?"  
  
"Huh? Get what Ryoko? I don't understand."  
  
"Think about it Tenchi? Haven't you ever wondered how you got here?....." Ryoko turned around and faced Tenchi, but still continued to speak. ".....Tenchi, this place...it isn't real."  
  
"What do you mean it isn't real? If it's not, then what is it?"  
  
"I guess you could call it a day dream my Tenchi. All of this, everything that you see in front and around you are just things I've created so that this wouldn't be as much of a shock. But what I said just a couple of minutes ago is true Tenchi. You did lose me. Back in reality you and the others are crying because I'm dieing.......Tenchi, those dreams I had. They were real. They were to warn me of my future. Or of Mayuka's. I had to chose Tenchi. Just like the dream sid I had too. And I couldn't take away Mayuka's life just to save my own. I wanted her to live, that was why I did it in the first place. So she could have another chance at life. Which is something I could never have. But I refused to give it up for her. She deserves this Tenchi. I want her to have it. Even if I have to give up my own life. And you know that."  
  
~*~Tell me I was dreaming  
  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
  
You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
  
It was just my imagination telling lies  
  
Tell me that you didn't say good-bye...~*~  
  
They were silent for a few moments, niether not know what to say to the other anymore.  
  
"But I can't lose you Ryoko," whispered Tenchi as he felt another tear slip from his eye.  
  
"Huh?" Ryoko looked up at Tenchi and saw the emblem begin to glow on his forehead.  
  
"I just can't Ryoko...I just can't..."  
  
"But Tenchi, you can't stop fate....."  
  
"No!" Tenchi ran up to Ryoko and took her face in his hands. "Screw fate Ryoko! (I know, nothing like what he would say, but hey, that's me 4 ya!....) I refuse to lose my wife for something like this Ryoko! I can't lose you. You and Mayuka mean so much to me. I love you Ryoko, I don't think I could possibly live knwoing that you died like this. I just can't Ryoko..."  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes as Tenchi spoke and felt her tears begin to fall from her eyes. Tenchi took that as his cue and lowered his head to kiss her. Ryoko had a slight intake of breath, but kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around each other, neither wanting to let each other go.  
  
The emblem on Tenchi's forhead once again began to brighten, as well as Ryoko. (I figure she's half goddess, so why not right?...) Soon, the same brightness engulfed them once more, and they disappeared.....  
  
//back in reality//  
  
Tenchi was still lying on Ryoko's shoulder, the emblem still slightly glowing. He sat up and grabbed his forehead like he had just gotton over a head ache. Ryoko on the other hand was still lying there, looking the same as she did before. Her face solemn and peaceful.  
  
But soon her skin began to change from it's pale, clammy look, back to it's healthy skin tone. Her eyes began to flutter open, but squint from the slight brightness of the lab next to her bed. She turned her head and tried to talk, "Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi looked down at the bed and saw Ryoko waking up. "Ryoko?" Tenchi sat her up and began looking over her to make sure he wasn't going crazy.  
  
Ryoko looked at her surroundings and became confused. "Tenchi? W..What's going on? I thought that..."  
  
"You're not the only one Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko looked over at Washu and saw Mayuka in her arms. She reached out, indicating that she wanted to hold her. Washu, as well as everyone else. was still a little shocked, but handed her the baby. Ryoko held Mayuka close to her chest and began to rock her. Her tears welling up in her eyes. "Tenchi? I don't inderstand. I...I thought I was dead."  
  
"You were."  
  
Everyone lifted their heads as they heard someone speak. They saw a figure appear in front of them, a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Achika?" Ryoko was a little more than confused, so Achika decided to explain.  
  
"I know Ryoko. Strange isn't it. Just a little while ago I was telling you that you were dead, and here you are. Alive and well. I didn't mean to decive you Ryoko. But I had no choice. What I had told you in order to talk to Tenchi one last time was a way of coming back. But in order for it to work, Tenchi would have had to show his love for you. And if it was true, then this would of happened. Had it not, you would still be in the afterlife right now. You were givin a second chance Ryoko. No matter how many times you said you didn't deserve one, you still get it. I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth."  
  
"But then, how are you able to be here?"  
  
"With Tsumani's help. She chose me to be the one to lead you through this since Tenchi is my son. And I'm glac she let me, now I can see the men I love and say good-bye to them." She turned her attention to her son and Noboyuki, who was now standing next to Tenchi. "I've missed you two so much."  
  
"M...Mom?" Tenchi could feel fresh tears begin to form in his eyes at the sight of his mother standing in front of him.  
  
"Yes Tenchi, it's me. I'm so sorry I had to leave you like I did so many years ago."  
  
"But why? Why did you?"  
  
"Because Tenchi, I had to. I wouldn't have made it even if I had wanted to. I accepted my fate when I realized what it was. I didn't want to leave you two. But I had no coice. It was they way things had to be. I'm so sorry." Tenchi felt tears fall from his eyes as he just watched his mother. "Well, I need to be going. Tsunami only gave me so much time to be here. Dear Noboyuki, make sure you take good care of these two. And dear Tenchi, take care of your daughter, and your wife. Protect them and always love them......Well, I've got to go now. I love you both, as well as you Ryoko, my daughter. Take care of yourselves. Good-bye!"  
  
~*~Tell me I was dreaming  
  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
  
You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
  
It was just my imagination telling lies  
  
Oh, Tell me that you didn't say good-bye...~*~  
  
And with that, Achika faded away. Tenchi, Noboyuki and Ryoko starring at the were she had just stood. Mayuka made a small noise, causing Ryoko to look down at her and smile. She began to rock again and hum a light melody, causing Mayuka to fall asleep. She then looked back at Tenchi, another smile on her face. Tenchi smiled back, tears still falling from his eyes and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Ryoko layed her head on Tenchi's shoulder and began to get tired. "I'm so tired Tenchi..."  
  
Tenchi smiled down at Ryoko as she slowly began to fall asleep on his shoulder. "Get some sleep Ryoko. You need it."  
  
Ryoko shock her head in agreement and imediately fell asleep. Tenchi layed her back down on the bed, placing Mayuka on the side of her. He kissed his daughter's and Ryoko forehead's and whispered, "Good night."  
  
//4 months later//  
  
Tenchi sat on the porch, keeping him and his daughter warm from the cold. He looked out at the scenery in front of him, waiting for someone to arrive. He finally saw a figure coming towards the house and smiled. As the figure came closer, it smiled back, seeing Tenchi and Mayuka waiting for him.  
  
"Howdy stranger!" greeted Ryoko as she reached the porch. "Long time no see."  
  
"Howdy your self."  
  
Ryoko walked up to Tenchi and her daughter and gave Tenchi a kiss. "Isn't it a little cold for you two to be out here?"  
  
"Naw, we're just fine. Aren't we My?" Tenchi bouced Mayuka lightly making her giggle. "See?"  
  
Ryoko smiled and wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck, making sure not to squish My. "I've missed you two."  
  
"We've missed you."  
  
Ryoko smiled again. "Why don't we go in were it's warmer, shall we?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
So they walked back inside and were greeted by their friends, or should I say family. So now here they all were. A complete family, all with the ones they love.  
  
Achika smiled as she watched the happy couple live their lives. They had their daughter, and they had each other. She knew that they's always be together, through life or seath, they would always find a way to be with one another. She vowed to be their protector in the after world, not caring what it took. As long as the family she knew was still alive...and happy.  
  
~*~Don't tell me...that you didn't say..........Good-bye!~*~  
  
  
  
~*~ End ~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. (I know, corny ending there. It really sucked!...hehe! :} )So, what did you all think? Like? Sorry I put you all in suspense in the last chapter. But I had it long enough, so I figured I would end it there. But here was the next chapter. Last chapter to be precise. But like I said earlier, I have a sequel that I typed out so long ago, and I want to get it out. K? So, should I put up the sequel or what? Tell me what you think! Thanx for readin! Ja 4 now everyone! Review plz! 


End file.
